Usuario discusión:Draco, the Writer
¡Tormenta infame! ¡No debes existir!|link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=292518 Son como... hielos eternos|link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=292510 Arder... morir... es todo el mismo destino...|link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=292519 Chat ¡¡NO ME CARGA EL CHAT!! D8 Creo que sé porqué, pero sin MP no es nada fiable contártelo! D8 Te pasa igual? --CóKtel • Mi Discusión • Mi Blog • Mis Contribuciones Archivo Oficial Atención, éste archivo forma parte del Contenido Oficial de Pokémon, el creado por Nintendo/Game Freak. Nota para Administradores: No borrar el archivo en caso de que sea vandalizado. 18:41 22 ene 2013 (UTC) ¡Me harté! ¡Me harté de chaterío de algunos! Sin ofender, pero Butter y Kenny entre otros NO HACEN NADA, vienen al chat de vez en cuando, ni editan. Para tener gente así, no. Propongo ésta norma: Si un usuario llega al chat, tendrá 3 días para realizar 10 ediciones en artículos, si no, se le baneará del chat hasta que las logre hacer (Baneo de una semana creo que bastará). Piénsalo. --CóKtel • Mi Discusión • Mi Blog • Mis Contribuciones Archivo Oficial Atención, éste archivo forma parte del Contenido Oficial de Pokémon, el creado por Nintendo/Game Freak. Nota para Administradores: No borrar el archivo en caso de que sea vandalizado. 21:07 30 ene 2013 (UTC) lol Lo de la norma lo digo por la invasión de gente en el chat XD Y lo de la firma, NPI. --CóKtel • Mi Discusión • Mi Blog • Mis Contribuciones Archivo Oficial Atención, éste archivo forma parte del Contenido Oficial de Pokémon, el creado por Nintendo/Game Freak. Nota para Administradores: No borrar el archivo en caso de que sea vandalizado. 16:54 31 ene 2013 (UTC) Caras de MM ¡Buenos días! Me estoy dedicando a subir todas las caras MM que existen, y las recopilé en Listado de MM, pásate si quieres. Kanto está terminada, Johto casi, y Teselia igual que Johto. ¡Te aviso de que tienes mucho que categorizar! Si quieres te ayudo :) ~CóKtel • Mi Discusión • Mi Blog • Mis Contribuciones~ 08:45 2 feb 2013 (UTC) Draco... por favor entra en el chat de poke fanon tengo que hablar contigo por favor... Fan de aura y maya 14:15 3 feb 2013 (UTC) Draco por favor entra en algun chat tengo que decirte una cosa Fan de aura y maya 14:35 3 feb 2013 (UTC) ... le he dejado a mind un mensaje en su discusion pidiendole perdon espero que esto se arregle... Fan de aura y maya 14:42 3 feb 2013 (UTC) hola draco hola oye el baneo del chat no terminaba hoy a las dos? es que no puedo entrar al chat Fan de aura y maya 15:00 4 feb 2013 (UTC) Oye... ¿Porqué no me pusiste el admin ayer? Porque además me kickeaste con la excusa de que sí. No me digas que no lo miraste, que hay pruebas en el Registro (página 2) de que me pasaste de Mod a Mod y Reversor. ¿Y mi cargo? Porque Yoli lleva en el chat 3 días sin estar baneada, yo ya llevo 3 días sin lo que me pertenece. Me estoy hartando ya... e.e Y de paso, como eres el único admin, toma trabajo: *Hay que renombrar unas caras de Spadin mal subidas. *Hay que renombrar y arreglar su episodio. *Hay que arreglar la página de Charmander que ayer avanzó Vik. *Hay que poner plantillas a las imágenes. ¡Por un libre albedrío! ~CóKtel • Mi Discusión • Mi Blog • Mis Contribuciones~ Wiki del Mes Pues nada... Hola! Para atraer gente, decidí dejar un anuncio en la Ronda 15 de Wiki del Mes. Me gustaría que votaras a favor de la Wiki (ewe). Nada más, te paso el Link de la página. ¡Saludos! n.n Votación retirada para que usemos el Especial:Preferencias (Spam en la Central Corporativa), así que mejor hagamos algo para allí, ok? ~CóKtel • Mi Discusión • Mi Blog • Mis Contribuciones~ 09:51 9 feb 2013 (UTC) / 09:39 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Baneo Draco,por que me baneas?,por decir me mojare bien,pffff,pos vaya cosa.M kickeas todo ek rato y la mitad de veces sin razon.Draco,desbaneame porfavor,porque ha sido injusto Vani,el cielo cae 20:33 21 feb 2013 (UTC) Plantilla He hecho una bastante rápido, para el usuario destacado. Si te gusta, avísame... Si no, haz los retoques que quieras. ¡Adiós! ~CóKtel • Mi Discusión • Mi Blog • Mis Contribuciones~ 22:03 21 feb 2013 (UTC) Múltiples Propuestas Te las dejo en una lista: *Convertir a Lucario en la Mascota del Wiki. *Hacer un nuevo diseño, y de paso dejar el fondo tan kawaii de Lucario. Si aceptas, me encargo yo de todo. ¡Saludos! ~CóKtel • Mi Discusión • Mi Blog • Mis Contribuciones~ 16:06 22 feb 2013 (UTC) ¡Hecho, pues! No, claro que no me molesta! :3 Por cierto, ya veremos qué puedo hacer con el logo, para que sea Sólo Lucario... Bah, así ya está bien, no? Si no te importa. haré unas pruebas más con el diseño, pero éste será el final, oks? ~CóKtel • Mi Discusión • Mi Blog • Mis Contribuciones~ 16:16 22 feb 2013 (UTC) Lección Aprendida... Buenas noches... Como verás, llegó Pintor, el cual nos ha renombrado las categorías, por ejemplo: "Contenido Oficial" → "Contenido oficial", "Objetos de Combate" → "Objetos de combate" entre otras... Como creo que sus conocimientos de MediaWiki son bastante parecidos a los míos, te sugiero que le des el flag de admin, me retiro... Anotación: Además, seguro que te puede poner códigos chulos y seguro que es menos estúpido que yo... ~CóKtel • Mi Discusión • Mi Blog • Mis Contribuciones~ 20:29 22 feb 2013 (UTC) Pues... Me meto al chat cuando hay poca gente, puesto que soy una Antisocial (Heredado de familia) Archivo:D8.png ~Soy la espada del cielo y solo vivo para servir a un elegido...~ 23:18 23 feb 2013 (UTC) ewe Infinito Cuando habia poca gente ewe, y no digas esas cosas sobre Brandon D8. Sobre todo...Cuando ni siquiera... Este en el Chat OE3 ~Soy la espada del cielo y solo vivo para servir a un elegido...~ 23:47 23 feb 2013 (UTC) Ya sabes... Si hay poca gente, me meto al chat ewe. Son secuelas de mi crianza ewe ~Soy la espada del cielo y solo vivo para servir a un elegido...~ 23:56 23 feb 2013 (UTC) Chat Draco,puedes meterte al chat? Esque esta muy vacio y siento como si los zombies fueran a atacarme. Porfa metete :3. Cipirian X (discusión) 22:59 24 feb 2013 (UTC) ¡Ayuda! Draco, ya eh tratado varias veces de hacer la sección Sprites del artículo Spearow, ¡Pero aún no lo eh logrado hacer! ¿Podrías explicarme? Gracias por tu tiempo. El mejor atributoArchivo:Gallade_Conquest.pngEs la fuerza de voluntad 17:08 25 feb 2013 (UTC) Re:Sprites Gracias, Draco, me has sacado un gran peso de encima. El mejor atributoArchivo:Gallade_Conquest.pngEs la fuerza de voluntad 17:50 25 feb 2013 (UTC) Pregunta ¿Tengo que pedir permiso para hacer un club de fans? Oh por diós que pregunta más boba (?) Es que quisiera hacer un club de fans -Obvio XD- El mejor atributoArchivo:Gallade_Conquest.pngEs la fuerza de voluntad 20:55 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Jooo.... Jope Draco, ya me bloqueaste y me quitaste mis poderes. Haz el favor de devolverme las letras especiales D8, ahora lo veo soso porfaaa sigo siendo el tercer usuario mas antiguo en esta wiki porfiiiiiiii devuelveme el nombre amarillín DX Archivo:Chandelure icon.gif El Chandelure creativo...¿Hablamos? Archivo:Chandelure icon.gifBorja Poké (discusión) 23:17 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Tutorial Draco, aquí tienes el tutorial. Si tienes dudas sobre alguna parte, dame un mensaje en la discu: Archivo:Tutorial_para_Draco.png Cipirian X (discusión) 17:31 27 feb 2013 (UTC) Ok Weno ok, supongo que tienes razón ¿Puedo recuperar mis poderes y si es así, como? Borja sin ganas de firmar XDBorja Poké (discusión) 19:46 28 feb 2013 (UTC) Tildes Bueno, como has dicho que si la respuesta era si te contestara aqui... Pos si que quiero xDDD. Gracias por tu ayuda n.n, me estas ayudando mucho :3. Un saludete!!!!! PD:El Sabado y posiblemente el Domingo, no me podre conectar debido a una cosa del colegio. Att:Arce Bot Conseguí crear el bot para BP; como verás inundó actividad Reciente, cosa que lamento, pero hace falta el flag de Bot para ello. No me lo puedes dar ni tú, pero ya sé los métodos, así que no te preocupes que lo pongo en marcha. Como verás, corregí categorías automáticamente. Te dejo el "user" del bot: Usuario:BP's Bot Arreglar las palabras y categorías de los artículos sé hacerlo, así que en cuanto descubra lo de las imágenes, en hacer un pase al mes bastará: el bot lo hará todo, menos renombrar las imágenes. Eso habrá que vigilarlo diaramente, de forma normal. Saludos. link=User_talk:CóKtel|¡Mi Discusión!~El Rey de los Mares~link=User_blog:CóKtel|¡Mi Blog! 19:42 1 mar 2013 (UTC) Necesito que completes Draco,necesito (sin ningun pero) que completes hoy tu inscripcion en Hoenn Adventures/Inscripciones de lo contrario tendre que borrar tu reservacion. U.U Diamond y Pearl haciendo el doble acto...sobre una cuerda floja=flojera DRACO! JAPI BERDEI TU YU,APIO VERDE TU YU *Se atraganta* Aja,bueno,ya abslo que queria decir Happy berde (? Aunque no se que regalarte...Servir mas en esta wiki quizás?Y tambien queetres al chat cuando puedas...Quiero pedirte algo... -- -H3 H3 H3 H3--.TH1S P4RTY ST4RT3D!.- 13:51 3 mar 2013 (UTC) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SUICUNE DROGADO! 8D Como dice el título,¡FELÍZ CUMPLEAÑOS SUICUNE DROGADO/LUCARIO EGIPCIO! 8D Espero que lo pases muy bien,he aquí tu regalo :3 espero que te guste: Archivo:Regalo_Para_Draco.pngNo es el mejor regalo del mundo pero bueh.... Espero que te guste xD La Diosa de lo PsíquicoArchivo:Espeon_Conquest.png 17:30 3 mar 2013 (UTC) Casi se me pasa la fecha 0.0 Recién me doy cuenta de que hoy es tu CUMPLEAÑOS!Feliz día, fecha, hora, segundo, milisegundo y ehh... Mes XD. No se que darte, puesto que no te conozco y no se nada sobre ti. Ya me fijaré en tu perfil (Mentira, por bajo presupuesto no puedo comprar nada >:U)(?). Pasala bien! Persona que no conozco (?). El mejor atributoArchivo:Gallade_Conquest.pngEs la fuerza de voluntad 18:08 3 mar 2013 (UTC) Novela Destacada de Marzo Como ganaste con LRO en Febrero y las votaciones se han vuelto a empatar, si te parece bien, permite que gane "Angel or Demon" de Espe. Si estás en contra, avísame. link=User_talk:CóKtel|InsúltameTu sed de mi desesperación... Consiguió su objetivolink=User_blog:CóKtel|Chorradas de turno para llevar 19:06 3 mar 2013 (UTC) Lo sé ._.U Perdona, pero yo no esperaba que SE VOLVIERA a empatar. Da igual, hasta que alguien desempate -.- Saludos. link=User_talk:CóKtel|InsúltameTu sed de mi desesperación... Consiguió su objetivolink=User_blog:CóKtel|Chorradas de turno para llevar Draco ._. Por que no me avisaste de esta wiki? Te caigo mal o algo así? D: How Could Such Creature Survive In Such A Habitat? 20:49 3 mar 2013 (UTC) Draco Me ze olvido darte ezto (?) : Archivo:Draco_1000.gifx2 Es de hace un siglo, he puesto el x2 porque ya llevas dos mil xD YO Ea! Aqui esta tu regalo Discord :D thumb|leftEspero que te guste, imbécil Archivo:Yaoming.png (?????????) ~Soy la espada del cielo y solo vivo para servir a un elegido...~ 22:08 6 mar 2013 (UTC) Cambio de nombre urgente! Draco necesito tu ayuda, he escrito mal el nombre de una página: Borja (OC Entrenador, me se olvido poner el otro parentesis! ¿Podrias cambiarlo a Borja (OC Entrenador) Re: Renombre De acuerdo, disculpa. link=User_talk:CóKtel|InsúltameTu sed de mi desesperación... Consiguió su objetivolink=User_blog:CóKtel|Chorradas de turno para llevar Recupero poderes! :dum: Hola Draco :3 Vengo a tu dishcu para comunicarte que ya he conseguido las 750 ediciones, así que pido por favor que me devuelvas los poderes y esa letra tan kaway! PD: Grax por la información de renombrar. PD2: Bonito nombre. Un regalo :3 Pues tenía un sprite de un Gallade & un Lucario y ya que te gustan los dos te lo regalo :3 Archivo:Para_Draco_by_Naneko.png Yo no vivo para sonreir,yo soy más de lágrimas 14:34 27 mar 2013 (UTC) RE : Un regalito. Sí lo hice yo hace mucho tiempo , te lo quería regalar desde hace mucho , pero como te fuiste de PE y en PF nunca te pillaba conectado pues te lo doy ahora :3 Yo no vivo para sonreir,yo soy más de lágrimas 14:42 27 mar 2013 (UTC) :3 La lié Hellow Draco, eeeemm necesito tu ayuda... He subido imagenes con nombres mal escritos y luego los he vuelto a subir pero arrglados... Pero hace mucho que lo hize y no me acuerdo muy bien de cuales son... Se que todos fueron iconos, estas imagenes son algunas... Archivo:Cara de Giovanni.png Archivo:Cara de Cubone con lagrimilla.png Por favor, revisa mis Siguiendo imagenes para ver todas las imagenes que he subido ultimamente y borra las que esten malescritas porfavor. Siento darte trabajo ahora que andas ocupado, lo siento... Porfa, has lo que te pido, si hay algun castigo lo aceptaré... Imagenes He estado revisando y no he visto nada a escepción de los que te dije anteriormente, seguramente Mind antes de ser hackeado lo arregló y no me dijo nada. Perdón por las molestias. Esto.. Hola Hi Draco , ¿Qué hay? Verás he mirado en tus placas y ví lo de "He sido usuario destacado" Ya que yo también fui destacada , ¿Hago yo misma la placa con los colores y pokémon que quiera?. Bueno eso es todo saludos. --El reto de un escritor, es siempre superarse. 22:48 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Arfavó, vení ar xa (? Hi. Soy tu esclavo (?) tu conocido con el que hablas a través de un Xat. Puedes venir? :ming: Es que de paso ví el rollo este y quiero preguntarte xDD